Crónicas de Remnant: El guerrero caído
by DARIBOZ
Summary: Tras una misión arriesgada, un tenno llamado Volt se ve obligado a caer en un mundo alejado de todo lo que conocía hasta el momento. Sin saber como volver a su hogar, el tenno tendrá que aprender como es la vida en este nuevo mundo, lleno de Grimms y Cazadores.
1. Capítulo 1 La misión

**NOTA :Hola, espero que os guste esta pequeña historia, ya se que no es la primera de su clase, pero me pareció que las que había leído de momento se quedaban muy cortas, sin ofender a los demás autores y a sus fans. Este es mi primer fanfiction asique espero que sean amables conmigo y que sus comentarios/criticas sean constructivas, para poder mejorar en un futuro.**

 **Y antes que se me olvide. Esta es una historia creada por un fans para fans y sin ánimo de lucro, no soy dueño de los derechos de RWBY y Warframe, esos derechos pertenecen a sus correspondientes dueños. Esta historia contiene algunos personajes creados por mí, nada más.**

 **And before I forget. This is a story created by fans for fans and non-profit, I do not own the rights of RWBY and Warframe, those rights belong to their owners. This story contains some characters created by me, nothing more. FIN.**

-Aun lo recuerdo, aquel día, el día en el que desperté en un mundo distinto al que conocía-

En un lugar del sistema de origen

Hoy es un día especial, de los que muchos recuerdan, no hace mucho, tras la caída de la reina mayor grineer, aparecieron unas ruinas orokin que no tenían nada que envidiar a las ya conocidas y lo más importante, estaba al alcance de quien quisiera. Esto era de lo que mucha gente se dio cuenta, desde los despiadados grineer, los avariciosos corpus, los conscientes, los sindicatos, hasta la propia Infestación.

La posibilidad de que los secretos de aquellas ruinas desconocidas cayeran en manos equivocadas es algo que tenía a Lotus, por lo cual no solo envío un escuadrón de cuatro tenno, que era lo normal, sino a todos tenno que estuviera cerca. Entre estos, se encontraba uno de los jóvenes más enérgicos y creativos desde que despertó de su segundo sueño, su nombre es Julio Volt, un maestro en lo que a electrónico se refiere.

Julio se preparaba para la misión una voz de origen robótico suena y asusta al operador, era Ordis.

-Operador-

-¿Qué pasa Ordis?, por el amor de Lotus, menudo susto me has dado-

-Lo lamento operador pero tengo una razón, Lotus está transmitiendo-

-Contacta-

En ese instante aparecio la proyección de una figura femenina y, para sorpresa del tenno, la de otros tenno, en las cuales aparecían rostros familiares para el joven.

-Bien, me alegra que estemos tantos, empecemos-

-¿Qué sucede Lotus?, estas muy alterada- pregunto una de las figuras.

-Tiene razón, no te había visto tan alterada desde que volvieron los conscientes-afirmo otro.

-Lo siento tenno, pero en los archivos orokin no aparece nada de esta contrición ni de su contenido y eso es algo que me altera.

-No te preocupes, solo dinos lo que necesitas y lo haremos- afirmo Volt.

-De acuerdo, necesito que busquéis paneles para obtener información de que había dentro, que os encarguéis de los enemigos que se adentren en las ruinas y también, en caso de necesitarlo, que busquéis la manera de bloquear la entrada a estas.

-Entendido- Afirmaron los tenno

Tras esto, los guerreros se asignaron cada misión y a nuestro protagonista fue asignado al equipo de sabotaje, junto a unos amigos suyos, Vauban, Ash y Titania. Ya todos listos, empiezan su misión

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar lejano al sistema de origen, más allá del vacío, en un mundo aun joven llamado Remnant, se encentraba una joven emocionada que acababa de entrar en la Academia Beacon mirando la ventana, su nombre era Ruby Rose, ella y otros alumnos se encontraban en una enorme sala de bailen mientras esperaban habitaciones.

-Increíble, no me creo que haya entrado en Beacon-dice la joven- suena tan… increíble-

-Ruby, te importaría hacer menos ruido, algunos estamos intentando dormir- Dijo una chica de pelo rubio.

-¡Eso!-Dijo otra de pelo blanco.

-¡Oh! Perdonad chicas

-Ah, sí, lo siento, pero es que las estrellas parecen de otro mundo esta noche, sobre todo esa, que parece estar echa de oro-

-Ahora que lo dices, si que lo parece- dijo Yang, siendo reafirmada por Weiss con la cabeza

-Es una pena que Blake no las vea-mirando a una chica de pelo negro-es toda una dormilona-

Las chicas se ríen hasta que son interrumpidas por un compañero

-Silencio-

A su vez, en el sistema de origen, en una sala dorada llena de mecanismos, se encuentra nuestro tenno y su equipo preparados la señal para sabotear el lugar.

-Lotus, ya estamos listos, Vauban dice que cuando los demás hayan acabado, este lugar será impenetrable-

-Tenno-dice Lotus-tengo terribles noticias-

-¿Qué sucede?- Dice el tenno preocupado

-Hemos obtenido algo de información de este lugar, al parecer, este lugar era un centro de investigación sobre la posibilidad de extenderse fuera del sistema de origen y parece que hicieron grandes avances-dice Lotus cada vez más preocupada-Esta instalación cuenta con un dispositivo capaz de abrir portales a otros puntos de la galaxia por eso no lo habíamos visto antes, estaba fuera del sistema, si este dispositivo cae en malas manos…-

-No lo permitiremos- dijo Volt con convicción- no permitiremos que nuestro mal cause daño al resto del mundo-

-Gracias tenno-dijo Lotus más tranquila.

Pero la tranquilidad desaparece cuando un escuadrón grineer interrumpió en la sala y empiezo a disparar a los guerreros. Estos, al ver la amenaza, desenfundaron sus armas y empiezaron a disparar y usar sus poderes, no tardaron mucho en derribar eliminar a sus enemigos. Una vez aseguradas las entradas y devuelta a la normalidad, Vauban decidio revisar el equipo.

-¡Chicos! Tenemos un gran problema- Dijo el ingeniero con voz de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Titantia

-El receptor de radiofrecuencia ha sufrido daños-

-¿Y que significa eso?- Preguntó Ash

-Significa que el dispositivo de destrucción solo se puede iniciar manualmente-

-Maldición- dijó Volt-¡Lotus!-

-¿Que sucede tenno?-

-El dispositivo de activación a distancia ha sido dañado, solo se puede activar manualmente-

-No puede ser, si se activase el dispositivo de forma manual solo se tendrían unos minutos para llegar a la nave y salir del área de explosión-

Se forma un silencio en la sala, los tenno no saben qué hacer. Sigue así un rato hasta que Volt continúa.

-Lotus, ordena que evacuen, tengo una idea- dice Volt-yo puedo correr como un rayo, yo puedo activar la bomba y llegar en menos de un minuto-

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora!-Le reclamó- Ya te lo dije, no permitiré que nuestros demonios dañen a otros-

-Entendido-

-Vauban-

-Ya estoy preparando el dispositivo-contesta el tenno-¿estás seguro?-

-Somos tenno, guerreros que defienden a los inocentes, aunque nos cueste la vida-Dijó Volt

-Entiendo- dice Vauban comprendiendo sus motivos-ya está, cuando sea el momento, tendrás que darle al botón y listo-

-Vale, id al punto de extracción, yo me encargo del resto-

-Entendido- Contestaron los demás.

Los demás tennos salieron de la sala y se dirigen a sus naves. Mientras Volt pensaba con su mente acelerada como llegar de manera rápida a la nave tras apretar el botón.

-Ordis-

-Si, operador- Contesta el cefalon-¿Qué necesita?-

-Los demás se han adelantado, necesito que cuando vaya estes con los motores listo para salir lo más lejos de este lugar-

-Entendido, iniciare los preparativos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo, operador?-

-Cuando los demás hayan salido, yo diría que unos dos minutos-

-¡¿QUE?!- Exclama el cefalon-Es… es… (eso es imposible) complicado-

-¡ORDIS!-

EL cefalon se calla y luego dice-Ahora mismo-

-Bien, Lotus, ¿Cómo van los demas?-

-Ya están casi todos fuera del área, ya puedes iniciar la destrucción-

-¿Has oído Ordis?-

-Ya casi estoy listo, por favor( corra como si no hubiera mañana) dese prisa-

-Entendido, deséame suerte- Tras decir esto, el tenno pulso el botón e inicio a correr como un rayo.

A medida que los segundos avanzan, la construcción inicio a temblar y a desmoronarse, se podían oír los gritos de grineer y corpus siendo devorados por los escombros. Volt corría como un rayo, evitando ser aplastado o derribado por las explosiones y asi fue hasta que llego a la nave

-¡Ordis!, sal de aquí ¡Ahora!-

-Iniciando desacoplamiento-contesto la IA tripulante- Los motores están listos- tras decir esto, la nave inicia a despegar.

-Bien, aún hay tiempo, inicia el salto al espacio, Ordis-

-Ya estaba con ello, en unos…- de repente, suena como una nave grineer dispara a la nave, interrumpiendo sus preparativos- Estamos siendo atacados operador, no puedo realizar los cálculos necesarios para el salto-

-Maldición, en qué momento se ponen a disparar, maniobras evasivas- contesta el tenno con preocupación mientras observa como nave orokin empezaba a destruirse, causando explosiones que podrían verse desde muy lejos. Observa como ya no tiene tiempo para escapar, como su nave está comprometida y decide aceptar que su momento ha llegado- Asique hoy es el último día de este cortocircuito viviente, ¿verdad?-

Justo en ese momento, se oyó un ruido detrás suyo y ve como en medio del caos se abre un rail brillante a un lugar desconocido.

-¡Ordis! ¡¿Que está pasando?!-

-Parece que en un intento de salvaguardarse, la nave ha iniciado el dispositivo de portales a un lugar al azar, pero según mis cálculos se destruirá antes de pasarlo-

Al oír esto, Volt decide hacer un apuesta arriesgada-Ordis, usemos el portal para escapar-

-Pero Operador, es muy arriesgado, no sabemos a donde lleva-

-No tenemos otra opción si queremos salir de aquí-

-Afirmativo- entonces el tripulante dirige la nave al portal con la esperanza de no perderse.

En ese momento, el los cielos de Remnant algo estaba pasando, se podían ver como una estrella dorada empezaba brillar de forma excepcional, como una un sol en el día. La gente estaba sorprendida de aquel espectáculo. En la Academia Beacon, los alumnos no podían dormir con aquel espectáculo en especial el grupo RWBY.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?- dice una Blake adormecida despertada por el jaleo.

-Mira Blake, el cielo está brillando como si fuera de día-

-Pero que…-

-¡Mirad! Esa estrella esta empezando a brillar más- grita un alumno señalando la ventana.

En el sistema de origen estaba ocurriendo lo mismo. La nave del tenno ya estaba apenas a unos cuando las runas explotaron, causando un impulso que la empujo con terrible fuerza al portal y con ella un centenar de escombros.

Desde Remnant se podía ver los escombros caer y creyeron que eran cometas pero a aun así sabían que si se encontraban en su ruta no saldrían de ahí con vida asique en empezaron a huir para protegerse.

En la nave las cosas no iban muy bien, la nave había sufrió daños por el ataque anterior y estar rodeados de escombros no ayudaba.

-Operador, es muy arriesgado que sigas en la nave sin ningún tipo de protección, ¡Por favor!, inicia el proceso de crio estasis – le pide el cefalon al tenno.

-Pero Ordis…-

-Es por su bien- le reclama con preocupación.

El joven guarda silencio y tras unos segundo reacciona- Iniciando proceso de crio estasis-

La capsula donde el muchacho se encontraba empieza a cerrarse, el chico se muestra algo asustado. Al ver esto, el cefalon le dice con la intención de tranquilizarlo -Gracias Operador, no se preocupe, no durara mucho-

Una vez seguro el operador, la nave inicia a calcular una serie de maniobras para no sufrir daños graves. A medida que cae, va esquivando los restos pero un pulso de energía causada por la explosión la alcanza causando la pérdida de control de esta. Por suerte, Ordis consigue recuperar el control el tiempo suficiente para salir de la lluvia y caer en un lugar casi descampado en un bosque cercano.

Para los alumnos de la Academia Beacon la situación si que era preocupante, con el fin de resguardarse, fueron al sótano y esperaron a que la lluvia terminase. Desde este se podían oír las colisiones causadas por los restos caídos. Al cabo de un rato la lluvia paro, y al darse por cuenta decidieron salir para ver cuantos daños había sufrido su ciudad y su institución.

Tras salir, descubrieron que, por suerte, la gran mayoría de los trozos habían caído en los bosques y los que si habían caído en la ciudad no causaron daños graves. Pero cuando revisaron, descubrieron como unos de los trozos había destruido una parte de las habitaciones, algo que no gusto a los estudiantes por obvias razones. Cuando se acercaron para ver el supuesto meteorito se quedaron con la boca abierta, no era una piedra enorme sino un trozo de metal de colores blancos y dorados.

Mientras tanto, en los boques, la nave, algo dañada, se estaba recuperándose del impacto. Dentro de la nave se escucha una voz robotica.

-Nivel de peligro nulo, activando al operador de sueño- dice la voz.

En ese instante, la capsula en la que se encontraba el tenno se abre dejando que este se despertara por si solo. Le costaba abrir los ojos y apenas podía moverse, intentando moverse cayó al suelo. Tras sacar fuerzas del más pequeño de sus rincones, fue arrastrándose hasta la cabina, y al llegar, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, una luna que se estaba rompiendo en medio de la noche, ¿En qué mundo había caído?.

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2 Al día siguiente

**Hola, espero que os esté gustando la historia, y si no es así, solo puedo decir que son vuestros gustos y yo no puedo cambiarlos. También informó de que la historia contiene spoilers de las aventuras de El Segundo Sueño y La Guerra Interna. También tengo que decir que siento el retraso, he estado ocupado, procurare que no se repita.**

El tenno apenas cría lo que veía, una luna rompiéndose en la noche, pero no era la luna con restos de la cultura orokin, sino una sin alterar. Pero apenas pensó en ello, al cabo de unos segundos fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie por falta de fuerzas causada por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, en la academia, todos los alumnos estaban llenos de dudas y quejas, qué haremos, tendremos que dormir aún más en el salón, eran preguntas que frecuentaban entre los jóvenes, pero no todo, algunos se preguntaban qué es lo que habían visto en la noche, qué era ese extraño trozo de metal, entre estos se encontraban los miembros de los equipos RWBY y JNPR. Estos estaban reunidos en el salón de baile, aun con pijama, pues apenas se habían despertado.

-Chicos, ¿Visteis lo que destrozó las habitaciones?- Pregunto Ruby- Quiero decir, es solo para saber que no fue un sueño-

-Sí, era como el trozo de una nave de Atlas que hubiera explotado – Contesto Jaune.

-Pues te puedo que no es el estilo de Atlas, y además, esos colores, dorados y blancos, y la forma, es algo que no me suena haber visto antes- contesto Weiss.

-Cierto, esos materiales no parecían ser muy comunes, nunca los había visto antes- Dijo Pyrrha.

De repente, entro otro compañero gritando.

-¡Chicos!- poniendo patas arriba a los compañeros.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-Pregunto Yang.

-El meteorito que cayó en las habitaciones-parando para respirar-lo van a mover junto a los escombros de este-

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!- Exclamando todos.

En ese instante todo el grupo salieron corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Tras unos minutos, llegaron al edificio de las habitaciones. Había obreros retirando los escombros, y junto a estos, estudiantes movidos por la curiosidad de ver que sacaban, causando murmullo con sus preguntas y teorías.

-¿Has oído lo que dicen del meteorito?, eso de que no es una roca, sino algo de metal- murmuraba uno.

-Sí, y encima dicen que es de oro, a ver si es cierto- respondía otro.

-¿Sera alguna nave de Atlas? He oído que están trabajando en una nueva generación armamento- Decía una.

-Yo que es como una especie de equipo para volar- contestaba una chica.

Mientras, ambos equipos estaban nerviosos, no sabían que es lo que verían. En ese instante se podía oír como la maquinaria empezaba funcionar, causando que se bajara el ruido de la gente expectante. Poco a poco las maquinas sacaban los escombros y entonces, llego el momento esperado, sacaban el objeto que había causado tanta conmoción, una pieza d metal cubierta de detalles dorados y blancos, la gente no tenía palabras.

-¡Jefe! ¿Qué hacemos con este?- pregunto un obrero al ver el objeto

-Si es como los demás, llevadlo con el resto, los de Atlas van a mirarlos-

-¿Los demás?-Dijo Ruby- Eh ¿perdone?

-Si-

-¿Qué es eso de los demás?-Pregunto

\- Se supone que no tendría que decir nada… pero no me pagan para guardar secretos, al parecer estas cosas se han encontrado en casi todas las zonas afectadas y los de Beacon han pedido a Atlas para estudiarlos o algo así- contesto el jefe de obreros.

Ruby se quedó un momento callada pero se vio interrumpida cuando empezó a oír un ruido eléctrico, y cuando alzo la mirada vio como una extraña energía provenía del trozo de mental. De repente la máquina que lo transportaba, un cuerpo robótico, se vio tocado por esta energía sobrenatural. En ese instante la maquina se comportaba como si tuviera vida propia, el operario que estaba dentro de ella, al ver el peligro, salió despavorido.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-gritó el capataz a empleado-¿Qué sucede?-

La gente no tardó en darse cuenta del peligro y empezó a huir, pero no los equipos RWBY y JNPR, que no tardaron mucho en pedir sus equipos. Apenas tardaron unos segundos en caer de los cielos unas taquillas que al abrirse revelan el armamento de los jóvenes cazadores. Una vez recogidas, los cazadores no tardaron mucho en lanzarse al ataque.

-Tenemos que distraer lo mientras la gente escapa-Grito Jaune-¡Ren! ¡Nora! A la izquierda-

-Entendido-Respondieron sus compañeros

-¡Pyrrha! Tu conmigo- siguiendo con sus indicaciones-

-Vale-contesto la pelirroja

Las parejas rodearon al robot desde ambos lados y empezaron a distraerlo y, si era posible, evitando sus golpes aprovechando eso el equipo RWBY no tardo en aprovéchalo e inicio el ataque. Ambos equipos luchaban contra la maquina atacando, esquivando y resistiendo los golpes.

Ruby y Weiss dieron un fuerte golpe, justo en la pata de la máquina, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Blake y Yang se lanzaron al ataque, Yang se lanzó y dio un golpe directo con mucha fuerza al brazo izquierdo, seguida por Blake que dio un corte con su arma, dañando por completo el brazo. Ruby y Weiss realizaron otro ataque al brazo derecho, Nora corrió y no dudo en usar su martillo para rematar la faena, y con un golpe de este, le arranco brazo. Al ver que la maquina estaba indefensa, ambos equipos se lanzaron al ataque. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Ren corrieron y realizaron una serie de cortes al cuerpo de la máquina. Pyrrha y Jaune se pusieron delante y colocaron su escudo para utilizarlas como base de lanzamiento, Yang y Nora saltaron y tomaron impulso gracias a sus compañeros, y ya en lo alto, se prepararon para dar el golpe de gracia, cayendo con todas sus fuerzas sobre su enemigo.

Con el golpe se levantó una leve nube de polvo, pero se podía ver que los cazadores habían salido victoriosos.

Otros cazadores no tardaron en aparecer para ver que sucedía y si podían ayudar, pero al ver la escena, se tranquilizaron. Junto a ellos venia el director Ozpin y la profesora Glynda Goodwitch.

-Llegáis tarde, los mejores lo tienen bajo control-decía Yang presumiendo ante los otros cazadores. Pero se la bajaron los humos al ver el rostro enfurecido de la profesora Glynda.

-¡¿Se puede saber que está pasando?!-Gritó Glynda, asustando a todos los presentes.

Los cazadores no tardaron mucho en contar lo sucedido, como estaban ahí para ver a los obreros, la extraña energía, el descontrol de la máquina y como lucharon.

Tras escuchar la historia, Ozpin se quedó un momento callado, pero no tardo en mostrar una leve sonrisa de orgullo. Al ver esto, los jóvenes cazadores y hasta la misma profesora se quedaron pasmados, pero su director no tardó mucho en resolver sus dudas.

-Me alegra que estéis bien, y orgulloso de que os hayáis dirigido al frente cuando muchos han huido- afirmo el director.

Al oír esto, los jóvenes no pudieron evitar sonreír, pero el momento se vio interrumpido por la profesora Glynda.

-Pasando a lo importante, director, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con el objeto?- pregunto la mujer

-Cierto, mantendremos a la gente alejada hasta que las personas de Atlas traigan el equipo de contención-Contestó- Y ustedes creo que deberían ir a los vestidores, creo que lo necesitan-

-¿Se puedes saber por qué andan con esas pintas?

Al oír esto, los miembros de RWBY y JNPRR se miraron entre si y vieron como con la conmoción de la noticia de las obras, apenas se cambiaron el pijama, y debido a la batalla, tenían algunas partes rasgadas. Los jóvenes no tardaron en avergonzarse y salir corriendo hacía los vestidores.

Ozpin y Goodwitch observaban como sus estudiantes se dirigían a los vestidores. Pero luego dirigieron su mirada al objeto, pensando qué era y qué harían con él.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, dentro de la nave, el joven tenno, Julio, despertaba de su sueño, algo confundido. Cuando se recuperó del todo, observo como la nave se había estrellado, la nave estaba algo dañada por dentro, con cables salidos del techo, alguna cosa fuera de su lugar y que las luces estaban apagadas. Pero en la mente del tenno solo se le pasaba una cosa, como estaban aquel cephalon y sus compañeros desde hace tiempo.

-¡Ordis!- Grito alterado-¡Responde Ordis!-

De repente las luces empezaron a encenderse y ante el joven apareció un holograma, una forma cubica rodeada con anillos, era Ordis.

-¿Operador?...! Operador eres tu ¡- Exclamo con alegría el Cephalon- ¡Que alegría que estés bien!

-Sí, soy yo, el único e inigualable-Afirmo el Tenno- Me alegro que estés bien-

\- Por mis circuitos, cuando te vi en el suelo pensé que te había perdido, pero luego observe que estabas inconsciente, así que espere a que despertaras- continuaba la IA

\- Si me estabas esperabas, ¿Por qué estabas apagado?- pregunto el joven

-Oh… eso…-exclamaba la IA- Como puedes ver, la nave, yo no estoy en mi mejor momento, el impacto ha causado daños, pero la buena noticia es que la gran mayoría se puede reparar con el tiempo, pero…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el tenno

-La mala (¡Terrible!) noticia es que no puedo iniciar las reparaciones hasta que se solucione un problema importante-

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Julio

-Para iniciar las reparaciones es necesario energía, pero el problema es que ahora mismo estoy en reserva de emergencia- explico Ordis-

-Pero… ¿no se supone que el tienes energía ilimitada por mi poder del vacío?-Siguió preguntando el joven-¿Cómo estas en reserva?-

-Existen cables que distribuyen la energía por toda la nave, pero hay uno en especial que mueve mucha más energía que los otros-Explicaba Ordis- Para evitar la destrucción de la nave en el impacto, tuve que mover algunos recursos de forma apresurada, entre ellos los que mantenían protegido el cableado-

-Por lo cual, al estrellarse, este cable maestro sufrió daños, ¿Me equivoco?-Concluyo Julio

-Correcto-Afirmo la IA

-¿Dónde está el cable maestro? Dijó el tenno- Para ver los daños-

-Está en la sala del operador, bajo una placa fácil de mover- Respondió el Cephalon

Julio se dirigió a la sala y ,gracias a las indicaciones de Ordis, encontró la placa y tras mover algunas cosas, pudo abrirla. Y en entonces observo un cable grueso cortado.

-Creo que ya veo el problema-Dijo Julio mirando el cable roto- El cable está cortado de tajó, como si Excalibur hubiera estado practicando con su espada-

-No me extraña de que se cortase, pero si es peor de lo que pensaba, pensé que se había movido o separado, un corte lo cambia todo-Respondió Ordis-

Pero eso no cambia la posibilidad de arreglarlo- respondió el tenno

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Ordis

-Recuerda que antes de ser un tenno, era el hijo de un excelente ingeniero, no soy Vauban, pero esto es algo que puedo arreglar y mejor si cuento con tu ayuda- Alardeó el joven- Si no recuerdo mal… ¿Las naves poseían un equipo de herramientas para la reparación manual?-

-¡Es Cierto, y sin duda un Kit de reparación de cables! ¡Excelente idea Operador!- Exclamo la IA- Ya casi había olvidado, estoy tan (Sorprendido) alegre de la inteligencia del Operador-

-Indícame donde está el equipo-Ordenó el tenno- Mientras más rápido reparemos, mejor será para nosotros-

-Como ordenes-En ese momento Ordis inició un análisis e indico la situación del lugar de las herramientas.

Al saber dónde estaban, Julio estaba emocionado, para él, reparar una nave es algo que no hacía hace más de un siglo, literalmente, y la idea de hacerlo de nuevo era algo que le producía una sonrisa de felicidad infantil.

-Bien, primero empezaré con unir los elementos conductores y luego…- En ese momento, al abrir la tapa, se quedó en un silenció de ultratumba.

-¿Operador? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué te (callas) paras?-Preguntó el cephalon asustado-

-Tenemos un nuevo problema-Respondió el tenno con tono serio- Mira-

El tenno saco un las herramientas, casi todas rotas y dañadas, insevibles.

-¡Oh NO! ¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar?!-Exclamo Ordis con sorpresa y preocupación.

-Creo que el cable no fue el único afectado- Respondió Julio.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-No se Operador, pero… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y esto?¿Puede ser posible?- Narraba Ordis sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede Ordis?- Preguntó , Julio al ver la sorpresa de su virtual amigo.

-Parece que la suerte nos sonríe, Operador-Dijo con alegría la IA-Se ha activado un sonda de salvamento de una nave, posiblemente de origen orokin-

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?- preguntó el joven, confundido con sus dudas- Hemos sobrevivido a una colisión, s posible que haya supervivientes-

-Cierto, pero lo importante no es la nave, sino lo que pude haber en ella- Afirmaba Ordis

-Vale… y lo que puede haber es…- Continuaba el muchacho sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-¡Un kit de reparación de emergencia!- Respondía Ordis con alegría euforia.

-¿Me he dado un golpe fuerte?, ¡pues claro!, ¿Cómo es que no se me había pasado por la cabeza?- Afirmaba el tenno con alegría y emoción tras oír el descubrimiento de su Cephalon- Dime donde está la nave e iré en unos segundo a buscarlas con mi warframe-

-Sí, pero eso no es la única información interesante que he encontrado- Continuó

-¿Qué más has descubierto?- Preguntó el tenno con la curiosidad de un niño.

-Mis escáneres indican que hay construcciones de origen artificial no muy lejos de aquí, junto a varios de estos, detecto señales de una tecnología ciertamente avanzada- Afirmaba el Cephalon.

-Eso si que es interesante, creo que después de iniciar las reparaciones le eche un vistazo- Dejó Julio mientras planeaba su equipo de misión.

-Creo que no es necesario dejarlo para más tarde, detecto que la nave esta por la misma zona que las construcciones-

-Creo que no es necesario dejarlo para más tarde, detecto que la nave esta por la misma zona que las construcciones, puede que esté dentro de una- Dijo Ordis revisando sus escáneres.

-Pues eso es algo que me alegra, pero tenemos que dar prioridad a la caja de herramientas, si te apagas, no podremos salir del planeta y nos convertiríamos en un blanco fácil para los enemigos supervivientes, si los ha habido- Afirmo el tenno.

El tenno se acercó a la armería y ante el apareció una figura humanoide con detalles dorados, no era nada más que su warframe de más confianza, Volt prime.


End file.
